Dreams and Nightmares
by Bazylia de Grean
Summary: Story written for a DAI challenge at one of dA groups, TheDragonAges. The theme was DA: Inquisition expectations. So I let myself make fun of some favourite Bioware's and general RPG clichés. Starring: the Inquisitor, Vivienne, Solas, Dorian, Cullen, Varric, Sera, Iron Bull, Blackwall and others.


**.**

**Dreams and nightmares**

**. . .**

"Inquisitor, I would hate to put any pressure on you, but I just wanted to kindly remind you that I need to take care of some urgent matters at the Empress' court before I can fully support you with my magic."

"Vivienne, we're saving the world here, right? Fade breaches and all?"

"Surely you cannot think I should give up my ambitions, Inquisitor?"

"Did someone mention Fade? Weren't we going to do some research on it? Things like Fade breaches do not happen every day, mind you, and it would be incredibly useful to me if I could just..."

"Solas, I told you to stay away from my dreams, right? Consider _this_ my _last_ warning. Next time it's poison in your wine."

"I don't drink wine. No self-respecting Dalish does, I thought you'd remember it by now..."

"To the Fade with you drinking whatever it is you drink, and with your research! I'll not allow my enemies to thrive at court simply because I have to help the Inquisitor in some foolish world-saving!"

"Maker, give my patience..."

"Speaking of patience, Inquisitor. There are urgent political matters that..."

"I fail to see how those Fade breaches are related to Tevinter politics, Dorian."

"The short-sightedness of you non-mages, phew. It really is too complicated for such a simple mind, but I shall try to enlighten you. You see, my dear Inquisitor, we mages believe that everything in the world is connected. A circle of life, you could call it. Therefore, Fade breaches are clearly connected to your fate, mine, and, although not directly, also to Tevinter poli-..."

"Maybe we can _save the world_ first, and take care of Tevinter politics _later_?! After we ensure there will be a later? Or are a little sensibility and ability to think logically from time to time too much to expect?"

"Commendable attitude, Inquisitor. We have an important task to do, after all."

"Now, that's the spirit we need! Thank you, Cullen."

"But I wondered if you could, perhaps, during your travels, ask about a mage named Amell... Wait a second. Ah, right. I am sorry, Inquisitor, that's irrelevant now. It really doesn't matter I've been in love with the girl for the past dozen of years. I've suddenly decided to move on."

"Most interesting of stories, Cullen. Pray, keep talking..."

"Oh. May I say, Inquisitor, how beautiful you look with your eyes so lively?"

"Lively? I'm fuming!"

"Hey, Glowing Lady. You remember I've mentioned a girl from my past, yes? Bianca? I've been thinking and, well, I've never been too spiritual or anything, but I'd like to honour her somehow before I die. You know, visit her grave, or..."

"And how that has anything to do with us fighting the Fade breaches?"

"Well, it's obvious the roads aren't safe for travel anymore, so I thought that perhaps we could, you know, take the longer road next time we go somewhere..."

"Yes, of course, Varric, sure. Let's go through Antiva or Rivain, why don't we?! It's not like we have _a world to save_ or anything..."

"Inquisitor, there are letters..."

"Argh, out of my way!"

. . .

"Um... You really should relax a little, you know."

"Well, thank you, Sera. Oh, I see you have a spare ale!"

"Sorry, that's for Bull. He should come down for dinner any minute now, and... Oh, hey, Bull!"

"Well, hello, dear ladies! Ah, an ale, just what I need... By the way, Inquisitor, we're running out of ale, so maybe we should...

"Get your ale and your ass out of my way!"

"Mhm. Maybe she doesn't like ale?"

"Blasphemy... But maybe she doesn't. Well, she can always try singing. There's nothing better than a good tavern song. Remember the one about a maiden and a bear?"

"I heard that!"

. . .

"Maker, give me patience, because if you give me strength I swear I'll kill them all before any of all those demons reach them..."

"Not in your best mood tonight, lassie, eh?"

"Oh, it's you, Blackwall."

"What is it, lass?"

"Just don't ask..."

"Come on, can't be that bad. You can tell me."

"Ah, that's so lovely of you... It just... We're supposed to save the world, right? Or have I misunderstood something?"

"No, you haven't. Slaying demons, fighting bad people, saving the world. Ah, you know, the usual."

"So why does everyone suddenly think it's the best time to solve their bloody problems, when we are supposed to save the world, because, let me think, if we don't save it there'll be no more problems to solve anymore? Which, by the way, would sort of solve them, wouldn't it?"

"Now, now, lassie. Don't be so bitter about it. It's just how stories have it. Plot Imperative, or however scholars call it."

"Good that I have you, at least. Seriously, Blackwall, you're the only one that doesn't constantly whine that hey, I have this problem, and I have that, and..."

"Your remind me of my wife, lass, you know? She was a lot like you. All sensible and reasonable. And had quite a temper, too."

"Your _who_?"

"Wife. She died of that mysterious illness that kills wives and children and parents in role playing games and fanfiction. That's why I joined the Wardens, to be honest."

"_Wife? Dead wife?_"

"Yes, but... Ouch! What was that for? Lassie? Listen, it's been years ago, and I kind of made my peace with that... Lassie?"

"Dead wife! Dead wife! Just tell me you also have a grown up son, why don't you?!"

. . .

"Inquisitor, we've contacted the seer. The best in Orlais. She can help you discover what fate awaits us."

"Very well. Lead on."

"Inquisitor. I did expect you."

"How smart of you! You recognise me, which proves you know something everyone knows. So impressive!"

"Leave your sarcasm outside that door, girl. Here, come closer. Look into the crystal ball."

"Crystal ball? How much more cliché it can get?"

"I can also do flames, but how easy you think carrying a portable fire around is?"

"Fair enough. When am I expected to see... Ah, there's something in there! Oh! So... scary! And epic! And... Oh. I'm speechless. And that green Fade sheen on everything... Creepy, if you'd ask me. So, that's what awaits us?"

"That's one possibility."

"One? Out of how many?"

"Two hundred and sixteen."

"Quite a lot... Must be all those important things that have happened in Thedas since the beginning of the Fifth Blight, right?"

"Actually... Well, better see for yourself."

"Oh, quite epic, too, but the red glow is even more scary... Fine, that's two, two hundred and fourteen still to go. Oh, it's blue now! Looks nicer. Hey, wait a second, that seems familiar... And that, too... I've seen it before! Twice, actually! I can't really see any differences!"

"That's why I said you should see for yourself. But you have to look closely, the differences are very subtle..."

"The differences are almost nonexistent! Why so many possibilities if I can't really tell one from another? Answer me!"

"Well, it seems the developers have discovered the full web colour palette during all the time that has passed since Mass Effect 3's ending."

"Blood and damn-... Ah. Well. At least I have Blackwall."

"He's the Warden one, isn't he?"

"Yes. But still some years away from his Calling, and we're _so_ going to make the most of it..."

"Oh, my poor dear... Best enjoy the little time you have before the DLC comes out."

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

_25 XP points for finding references to Monty Python _(obvious) andThe Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones _(a-and after seeing what the fandom is capable of, I'm surprised no one made that joke earlier). And 100 XP points for finding reference to _The Lion King_._


End file.
